Baby steps
by CameronnnnRaeee
Summary: Have you ever wondered how it would be, to start over, somewhere where no one knows you? But only this time, you’re afraid. Afraid of everything and everyone! Can Edward Cullen get through to Bella? E/B OOC AH. Rated T just in case! Read/Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guysss!! This is my second story, but I am deleting my other story because I no longer have an interest in writing it Hahaha lol. So this is my second try and I really hop you guys like it! It would mean so much to me if you would review!!**

**Well:;; Enjoiii **

Have you ever wondered how it would be, to start over, somewhere where no one knows you? But only this time, you're afraid. Afraid of everything and everyone. My names Isabella Swan, Bella for short, and that's exactly what I'm going through.

I used to have a great life, everything was perfect! People were jealous of me; they were always wishing they were in my spot. Well I wish I could have switched with any one of those people. I would rather be them.

I lived in Phoenix Arizona with my mother and her boyfriend, Phil. I had a boyfriend, James. I had so many friends, but my best friend was Victoria. Her and I had been friends since I could remember. Definitely before first grade. We told each other everything and you basically could consider us sisters. We were always together, no matter what. I trusted her and she trusted me. She was beautiful, long vibrant red hair, blue eyes, perfect skin, tall, and she over all just looked like a supermodel.

It used to bug me to stand next to her. I would be so self conscious because, especially compared to Victoria, I was rather plain looking. I had brown hair, brown eyes, and I was pale, very boring to look at.

During freshman year I met this boy James. To me he was perfect. Gorgeous! He was tan, muscular, tall, blonde, and had the lightest blue eyes. He was in a few of my classes, and within the first two weeks of school we were really good friends. Now instead of just me and Victoria, it was me, James, and Victoria.

Of course I had already developed myself a little crush. But I didn't think someone like James could ever like someone like me, Victoria (beautiful) seemed more his type.

But during the second month of school James asked me to the movies, and I and he really connected. Later that week he asked me out.

Me, plain old Bella Swan had a boyfriend. A gorgeous, nice, sweet boyfriend.

Someone pinch me!

James and I had been going out for only one month when just out of the blue Victoria started acting different. She would avoid me and James when we were together. She never called me any more. And the weirdest thing was, I was looking through James's phone and there happened to be a lot of calls to and from Victoria. I didn't think that it was such a big deal because we had all been best friends before. Man was I wrong.

On our 4 month anniversary James made me dinner and dessert at his house. It was so sweet! After dinner and dessert we were watching movies on his couch. About half way through the movie we were making out and within ten minutes James had carried me up to his room. This is where everything went down hill.

He slammed me on to his bed so hard that my back hurt. And he started saying "Bella, Bella, Bella, were doing this whether you want to or not"

I was confused "what do you mean?" I asked starting to get nervous.

"Bella you know what I mean. We are having sex."

"James no, I'm not ready for this, we've only been dating 4 months. I can't. I'm not ready. Please!" I stammered.

He just laughed "I don't care. Come out here Victoria" he was scaring me, what was he talking about?!

Then I saw Victoria walk in with a video camera.

"Oh thank god! Vicky please help me" I said.

"Help you? Why? Just so you can steal some other guy away from me. Well to bad for you I've been sleeping with James here for the last 3 months. And I don't really think he likes you very much. And a matter of fact, neither do I," She pressed the record button on her camera while her and James were laughing hysterically.

Then James ripped of my shirt and bra, in full view of Victoria's camera.

I started crying and screaming "No please, don't do this. Please don't. Please no!"

Then my skirt and underwear.

Then he raped me. And Victoria caught it all on tape. They then attacked me, hit me with a lamp, and other things until I was unconscious.

I woke up in James's house, with no one there. I'm not sure where Victoria or James were. And honestly I didn't care. I threw my clothes on and sprinted all the way home. Crying and trying to forget everything that happened to me.

When I got home my mom was sitting on the couch, and I told her everything. And I cried, and she cried. And then she told Phil. And Phil called then police. And the police made me tell them everything. And they found Victoria and James. I had to testify in court. They both went to prison.

Everyone knew what had happened to me. Victoria had emailed my entire school her precious video.

To this day, I have no idea why they did that to me. And that's the scariest part, knowing that I trusted and loved both of them, and they did something that horrible to me.

So right now I am on a plane, to go live with my dad, Charlie.

I've never been to his house; he lives in Forks, Washington. He moved back to his home town, after him and my mom got divorced. In Forks it rains everyday. It seems like a sad place, so I guess it kinda fits my mood.

I'm moving because I cannot handle living in a place where everyone knows, and saw, the horrible thing that happened to me. I'm trying to forget and keep moving forward. And that's kinda hard in Phoenix.

So here I am, all alone. Moving some place new. Where no one knows me or what happened to me.

I don't know who I can trust, and who might betray me. And that, that is the scariest thing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please fasten your seat belts, we will be arriving in Forks, Washington in 30 minutes"

Fuck my life, here we go.

**I hope you guys have liked my story so far. And I'm going to adding a chapter or two by tonight or tomorrow so get excited : ) . Hahaha, I really hope you guys enjoyed this!! Please please please please review, with positive comments, negative comments, or any ideas! Thanks so much**

**Xoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! This chapter is super short and not the best, but its going to get a lot better from here!! I just needed to get to the next part in the story… if that makes sense hhahaha! But always read/review!!**

**Enjoiii**

We landed exactly 3 minutes ago. I'm afraid to move. Afraid to get off the plane. Afraid of what may be waiting for me on the other side. Finally I got up and got my carry on stuff, and walked slowly off of the plane.

When I walked into the terminal I saw Charlie. I recognized him immediately. He used to come and visit me and mom once a year, until mom started dating Phil. But I mean, can you blame him? Why would you want to visit a woman you are in love with, when she's dating another man?

When Charlie saw me his whole face lit up. And when his face lit up, so did mine! I walked fast to get to him and gave him a big hug.

"I've missed you Bells," Charlie said when our hug ended.

"I've missed you too dad, I'm glad I will be living with you now,"

"Same, of course I wish there was a different reason you're here" he said "I wish I could have been the person to lock that bastard up." Charlie continued. My dad is the police chief here in Forks.

"I honestly don't care, as long as he's locked up. I'm just interested in forgetting completely about it" I said trying to hind the memory that crept into my mind.

"I won't ever mention it again Bells" my dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"Love you daddy"

"Love you too" And with that we headed to his, now our, home.

When we got to the house Charlie gave me alone time to pack and get situated.

I filled up only half of the closet and drawers with the clothes that I brought. After what happened I stopped caring. Mostly I just wore sweat pants and sweatshirts and jeans and sweatshirts. And eyeliner, I love eyeliner.

I sat on my bed and worried about what school would be like the next day. I was afraid to meet new people. I didn't want to get close to anyone, to have them hurt me so horribly again. I couldn't handle something like what James did to me, happened to me again. I'm not strong enough for that.

It was time for dinner and Charlie had ordered us pizza. We sat at the table and ate, talking about random stuff. He told me about this amazing doctor, Carlisle Cullen, who worked in Forks hospital, because I'm very clumsy so I probably will see a lot of this Dr. Cullen.

It was getting kind of late, and since I had school tomorrow I went up stairs to shower, and go to bed.

DINGDINGDING

6:30 AM, time to wake up.

I dragged myself out of bed. I am not looking forward to today. I am scared. No one here has any idea how scared I am.

I choose gray sweat pants, and black juicy, and black UGGS for my 'first day' out fit. I don't even know why I decided on a juicy, but I just thought I should maybe make a good impression.

I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. Pale. Ugly. My hair was really long, almost all the way down to my butt. It was a dark brown color, and really wavy. And my eyes: chocolate brown, dull and boring. I added my jet black eye liner and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

I ate a bowl of cereal and was ready for Charlie to drive me to school.

In the car I was freaking out. I can't remember who to talk to people who aren't my family. People who have no idea what happened to me. Maybe I just wouldn't talk. What if someone found out what happened, and told everyone? Then what would I do?

We pulled up to the school and there were so many people. So many people who I didn't know if I could trust. So many people!

I was staring to panic. Deep breaths, I told my self when I opened Charlie's police Cruiser's door.

Deep breaths I told my self and I walked into my new life.

**Hay guys. I know this chapter is really short. And not very good but don't give up on me!! The story will get a lot better! Hopefully there will be another chapter up in the next day or two!**

**Please review!! Tell me anything Hahaha**

**It means a lot to me :) **

**Xoxoxox**


	3. Authors note! Sorry!

**Hey guyss! **

**I've worked pretty hard already on this story, and no one has yet to review :/ **

**So unless I get some reviews from anyone reading it, I don't know if I'm going to continue to write it. I your reading please please please just review! Whether you like it or not, just tell me :). And give me any ideas or suggestions for future chapters!**

**Happy holidays to everyone**

**Xoxoxo**

**CameronRaeeeeee**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this is so short!! But if your reading this could you pleasepleasepleaseplease review?!**

**Thanks guys**

**Enjoiiii :)**

First period; English class.

I walked in and was the first one there. I took the seat that was the farthest in the back and waited patiently for school to start. Okay I lied, I wasn't very patient, I just wanted for school to start and for it to be finished in a blink of an eye.

Yeah no such luck.

Six minutes later the bell rang and kids started pouring into the classroom. I didn't much focus on who the kids were and what they looked like, I just was interested in getting home that afternoon.

"Good morning class! My name is Ms. Cruz and I will be your English teacher all of sophomore year!" She seemed nice enough.  
"Okay class, well I have come up with a seating chart its alphabetical, so when I call your name and point to a seat just say here and move to that seat"

Yeah not so nice any more. I just wanted to sit by myself in the back and not be disturbed.

"… Isabella Swan? Isabella Sawn? Ms. Sawn are you here?!"

"Sorry! I'm here!" I said, I kinda got distracted into my own world for a minute.

Just guess where my seat is. Right in the front next to nosy people who wouldn't shut up.

Great.

During class Ms. Cruz basically reviewed everything we would be doing this school year; the books, speeches, and poems we would be reading.

She wasn't teaching anything today, since it was the first day, so she gave us 15 minutes of class time to socialize.

Fun?

I didn't notice that a couple people crowded my desk until a hand was shoved in my face.

"Hey I'm Mike Newton" A blond boy with blue eyes said to me holding his hang out expecting me to shake it. "You must be Isabella-"

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Bella right. Well everyone's been waiting to see you in school, your Chief Swans daughter right?"

"Yes" I said sharply, this kid reminded me of James, and I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him and his perky self.

"Well Miss Swan, how would you like to go to dinner with me this Friday night?" He asked.

"No" I said with nothing else. He was making me uncomfortable, I just wanted him to leave.

"Jesus Mike get out of her face!" A pretty girl with dark hair and glasses said.

She turned to me.

"I'm Angela, sorry about Mike, you'll get use to him" she said with kindness in her voice.

"Bella" I said and shook her hand.

She old me how Mike was actually pretty nice, he just asked out everyone. Everyone except the one girl who is apparently in love with him. Jessica Stanley. And how she was new last year, and was really nervous and shy on her first day but one girl Alice Cullen (now her best friend) was so nice and welcoming to her. She said that I would love her.

DingDing.

Time for second period. By myself.

I said goodbye to Angela and walked off too French 3 alone.

**Not much! But it's something! I hope you guys like it! And I will try to make the next chapter longer and much better. And more detailed. I just have to get into the story… if that makes sense to anyone. Please don't give up on the story haha.**

**Review please**

**Xoxoxox**

**CameronRaeeeeeeeeee**


End file.
